Without you
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: I can't really describe it at the moment.. and I'm not sure if that title really works for this story.. But it is Monica and Chandler. Read and Review!FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Without you

**This takes place about.. 3/4 years after the finale. Phoebe has a 3 year old son named Tommy. Ross and Rachel are married and have a 1 year old son named Travis. Joey is in L.A.... Hope you guys like it!**  
-  
"Daddy when is Mommy coming home?" Jack asked as he bit into a slice of cheese pizza.  
  
"Friday."  
  
"What day is it today?" Erica looked up at her daddy. She was a spitting image of her birthmother.. Erica.  
  
"Today is Wednesday." Chandler smiled and bit into his pizza.  
  
"Where did mommy go?" Jack said with his mouth full.  
  
"Don't eat with your mouth full. I thought we went through all these questions last night." He laughed. He loved his children. They were always filled with tons of questions that could go on forever.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes Jack."  
  
"Can we call mommy?"  
  
"Of course we can." Chandler wiped his hands on his napkin.  
  
Jack jumped off his chair and ran to the counter with the phone. He started jumping up and down but he still couldn't reach the phone. "DADDY! I'm too short!"  
  
"Come back and finish your pizza Shorty. We'll call her after dinner."  
  
"Daddy this isn't dinner." Erica shook her head.  
  
"Then what is it?" Chandler smiled.  
  
"Pizza.. Mommy never lets us eat pizza all the time."  
  
"I know sweetie.. I'm so sorry I didn't have time to cook dinner since you've been here...Tomorrow we'll go to your Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross'. And you've only been eating pizza for the past 3 days..".  
  
After they finished their pizza they raced to the living room.  
  
"Daddy lets call mommy now!" Jack tugged on Chandler's shirt.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yea!" Erica began tugging on the other side of his shirt. "Please daddy!"  
  
"All right." Chandler grabbed the phone off the coffee table and began dialing Monica's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Mon."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"The kids want to say hi."  
  
"Ok put them on the phone." Monica said happily.  
  
Chandler bent over and pushed the speaker phone button. "Talk."  
  
"HI MOMMY!!!" Erica screamed.  
  
"Hey sweetie. How are you?"  
  
"GOOD! Daddy said we don't have to eat pizza tomorrow!"  
  
"YEA! And then he dropped a cup on the floor and it broke. It was funny mommy!" Jack screamed into the phone.  
  
"Did he really?" Monica sounded happy to hear her children's voices. "Did he clean it up?"  
  
"Yea!" The twins screamed together.  
  
"You guys know you don't have to scream into the phone right?"  
  
"Mommy I miss you!" Erica tucked a blonde strand behind her ear.  
  
"I miss you too sweetheart."  
  
"You miss me mommy?"  
  
"Of course I do." Monica laughed. "I miss all of you very much and I can't wait until I get home."  
  
"Bye Mommy I love you!" Erica jumped up and down.  
  
"I LOVE YOU MORE MOMMY!!" Jack screamed even louder then Erica did.  
  
"No! I DO!" Erica screamed at Jack.  
  
"NUH UH! ME!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two." Monica said just like she would if she were actually there. "Bye. I love you guys. Now get your daddy."  
  
"OK! DADDY MOMMY WANTS YOU!!" Jack turned around and screamed at Chandler who was sitting behind them.  
  
"Ok little guy.." He laughed and picked Jack up and put him on the couch. He picked up the phone "Sorry for interrupting."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Adam's taking a shower."  
  
"So having fun?"  
  
"So much fun... but I miss the twins so much."  
  
"Well have fun and don't worry they are in good hands."  
  
"They better be... or else when I get back I'm gonna kick your ass Bing... I'm not on speaker phone am I?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "No. I'm gonna go. Have fun."  
  
"Bye." Monica hung up.  
  
Chandler looked at his kids staring at the tv screen. "You guys want to go upstairs and watch tv in my bed?"  
  
"YEA!" The twins jumped up and ran to Chandler's room.  
  
"I WIN!" Jack screamed.  
  
"No fair! You cheated!" Erica pushed him.  
  
"Hey. Erica say sorry."  
  
"But daddy! he cheated! He pushed me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Enough you guys.." Chandler picked Erica up and put her on his bed. He helped Jack up and he turned on the tv. Chandler didn't really watch he just stared at the screen thinking. "Do you guys like Adam?"  
  
"No." Jack shook his head. "I hate him."  
  
"Me too." Erica wrapped her tiny arms around Chandler's arm.  
  
"Why?" Chandler asked a little shocked at their reaction. Monica would never go out with someone her children didn't like.  
  
"Because he's boring and he hates you." Erica stared at the tv.  
  
"What? He hates me? How do you know?"  
  
"We hearded him tell that to mommy when we were stupposed to sleep." Jack yawned.  
  
"Oh.." Chandler nodded and they all watched tv quietly for a while.  
  
"Daddy why don't you and Mommy live together like Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel and Uncle Mike and Auntie Phoebe?" Jack yawned again.  
  
"Because your mom and I aren't married anymore."  
  
"Why not?" Erica sat up looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well.. your mom is with Adam now." Chandler tucked Erica's blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
"Why did you and mommy stop being married?" Jack rubbed his nose.  
  
"Because... we..."  
  
"Stopped loving each other?"  
  
"No we love each other very much.."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Chandler thought for a while. "Honestly sweetie... I don't know. It's time for bed guys."  
  
"Noooo!" They both whined.  
  
"Go brush those tiny teeth!" Chandler pointed to his door. They ran to their rooms and brushed their teeth. Chandler got up and went into Jack's room."I'll tuck you in after I tuck Erica in ok?"  
  
"Ok." Jack said spitting his toothpaste into the sink.  
  
Chandler went across the hall into a room filled with fairies and princesses and gently tucked Erica into her pink and white bed. "Night sweetie." He kissed her forehead.  
  
"Night daddy. I love you."  
  
"I love you too.." He got up and walked over to Jack. "Hey kid."  
  
"Daddy.."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Can me and Erica live here with you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Me and Erica want to stay here. We don't want to go back to Mommy's house."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We love you... and mommy doesn't want us no more."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mommy loves the new baby."  
  
"What new baby?"  
  
"Mommy's having a baby. But she didn't tell us."  
  
"I'm guessing you guys listened to her conversation again?"  
  
"Uh huh. She was talking to auntie Rachel."  
  
"So your mom is having a baby? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Oh... Did she say she doesn't love you guys anymore?"  
  
"No.. she said she doesn't know what to do with us.."  
  
"She probably meant she doesn't know how to tell you guys... She loves both of you more then anything. Ok?" Chandler tucked Jack into bed.  
  
"Ok.."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Chandler kissed his the top of Jack's head and walked to his room. Monica having a baby? Well.. he was happy for her..... Or he was going to pretend to be happy for her.  
  
-----  
  
**How was this? Shall I continue? Please review!!!**


	2. Without you 2

"DADDY!!!" Erica screamed and jumped onto Chandler's bed.  
  
"What?! What happened?" Chandler sat up alert looking around with big eyes.  
  
"Time to wake up." Erica smiled innocently hugging a pink bear Joey had given her when she was a baby.  
  
Chandler smiled and hugged his little girl. "Did you brush your teeth yet?"  
  
"No.. " Erica pouted and walked out to the bathroom.  
  
Chandler laughed and lay back down. He had the day off and was going to take the kids to the zoo with Phoebe. He sighed got up and went to his bathroom. When he came out he had a robe on and his hair was wet and spiky. He heard yelling coming from Erica's room so he walked into the room. "What's going on?"  
  
"Erica won't make her bed!" Jack yelled. He was dressed just like Chandler. He had on a navy blue robe and some slippers.  
  
"I don't want to! Daddy didn't make his bed!"  
  
"Mommy is gonna be mad if she finds out!"  
  
"She's not!" Erica stuck her tongue out at Jack.  
  
"Hey. Kids stop. Erica make your bed Jack go change your clothes."  
  
Jack stuck his tongue out at Erica and went to his room.  
  
"Daddy! I don't wanna make my bed!" Erica whined.  
  
"Sweetie you have to."  
  
"No! Daddy! I'm too little!"  
  
Chandler narrowed his eyes. "Make your bed... then take a shower ok little lady."  
  
"Ok daddy." Erica pouted and made her bed.  
  
Chandler walked out and changed his clothes. Then he walked downstairs and and realized that they had no more cereal. Then he ran upstairs to check on the twins to make sure they weren't having a little fight. "Jacky Erica! You guys wanna go out for breakfast today?"  
  
"Yea!" Jack screamed. "Daddy can you gel my hair?"  
  
"Sure thing buddy." Chandler picked Jack up and went into his room. He squirted some gel into his hands and started spiking Jack's hair. Chandler and Monica started spiking Jack's hair since he was 2. He started spiking his own hair when he turned 4. "I miss doing this for ya."  
  
"You do the best hair daddy."  
  
"Do I really?." Chandler kissed Jack's forehead.

Jack nodded. "My favorite hair person."

* * *

"Daddy look at the monkeys!!!" Erica screamed pointing at a black monkey.  
  
"My daddy said he used to have a monkey." Emma said starring at the monkey.  
  
"Daddy! I WANT A MONKEY!" Erica said excitedly.  
  
"Baby your Mom would kill me if I bought you a monkey."  
  
"But I want one daddy! Please! We can put it in my room at home!"  
  
"I'll think about it." Chandler sipped his water.  
  
"YAY!" Erica cheered.  
  
"You guys look at this!" Jack screamed looking at the ground.  
  
"EW! It's a snail!" Emma screamed. "Jack go feed it to the monkeys!"  
  
Jack bent down and was about to pick up the snail.  
  
"Jack don't touch that snail!" Chandler yelled.  
  
"Sorry daddy." Jack jumped up and stood up straight.  
  
"You guys ready to go home?" Phoebe asked with hope that they would say yes. Since they had been there all morning.  
  
"Mommy I sleepy." Tommy rubbed his eye..  
  
"Ok." Phoebe picked Tommy up. "Ok sweetie we're gonna go home right now."  
  
""Let's go you guys!" Chandler clapped his hands.  
  
"Can I get a monkey?" Erica smiled innocently.  
  
Chandler gave her the same look and picked her up. "How about a stuffed monkey?"  
  
"YAY!" Erica put her arms up in the air. "Let's go daddy!" They made their way to the gift shop and when they came out all the kids had a big bag of toys.  
  
"Why do I always say yes?"  
  
"Cause you like to spoil kids." Phoebe grinned.

* * *

Chandler sighed as he looked at all the papers scattered all over his desk. The doorbell rang and Chandler ran to get it. "Monica?"  
  
"Hey." She smiled happily.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He looked at her in surprise.  
  
"We decided to come home early. Where are the twins?"  
  
"Oh umm...Phoebe and Rachel took them out for ice cream."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You can stay if you want.."  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled and walked in.  
  
"So how was it?"  
  
"Fantastic." Monica nodded.  
  
Chandler nodded as he looked down his eyes widened when he saw a ring on her left hand. "Is that.... an engagement ring?"  
  
"Mmmhmm.." Monica smiled awkwardly looking at her ring.  
  
"Oh.. " Chandler forced a smile and hugged Monica. He closed his eyes and felt his heart slowly tear apart into tiny pieces. "I'm.. I'm happy for you."  
  
"Thank you." Monica said a little surprised at how Chandler was taking it. "So umm.... How were the kids?"  
  
"Amazing and crazy as usual." He put a hand in his pocket and nodded. "Don't you think it's a little early for you and Adam to get married?"  
  
"No."Monica plopped down on Chandler's leather couch. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't... I was just asking. Why are you guys getting married? Are you pregnant or something??"  
  
"No I'm not pregnant... who told you? Rachel?" Monica's eyes grew bigger.

"No.. Jack.. He heard you two talking... He thought you were having a baby and didn't love him anymore.."

"He said that?"

"Yea.."

Monica thought for a while. Why would Jack think something like that?She quickly changed the subject. "Why do we have to have a reason to get married? Maybe we're getting married because we love each other."  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes. "You don't love him. You've only been going out for a month!"  
  
"So what? We went out for 2 years."  
  
"Monica if you love our kids.. you won't marry this guy until you really know him..."  
  
"You mean if I love you! I won't marry this guy! I don't love you anymore Chandler. I've moved on! Something that you should do." Monica stood up.  
  
He stared at her for a while trying not to look like a baby and cry. "I'll bring the kids over when they get back." He looked down.  
  
"Fine." She said in a pissed off tone and left.  
  
He plopped down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. Why wasn't he moving on like her? Because he still loved her. He sighed and went up to his office.

* * *

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews!! I loved them They were fabulous as usual. Hope you guys liked this chapter. Please reivew!**


	3. Without you 3

**I don't own any of these people!!!![forgot to say that in the beginning...]**

* * *

An hour later he heard laughing coming from downstairs. He stood up, plastered a fake smile in his face and walked downstairs. "Hey! How was ice cream."  
  
"Great." Rachel smiled and looked at Chandler instantly noticing that something was wrong. "Hey kids why don't you guys go play upstairs?"  
  
"Ok mommy!" Emma said as she ran up the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong Chandler?" Phoebe pulled Chandler over to the couch.  
  
"Nothing.. what makes you think something is wrong?"  
  
"We've known you forever." Rachel pushed Travis' stroller next to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Well.. nothing is wrong. I have to go drop the kids off at Monica's." Chandler got up and walked up the stairs into the twin's playroom which had tons of games and toys. "Hey Jack Erica.. you're mom's back."  
  
"It's Friday?" Erica's eyes widened.  
  
"No. She just came home early."  
  
"YEA!" Jack jumped.  
  
"So I'm supposed to take you guys over there..."  
  
"Ok!" Erica screamed and ran to her room to get her bag.  
  
"Uncle Chandler.."  
  
"Yea Emmerson." Chandler liked to call her that.. he didn't really have a reason for it but she loved it.  
  
"Can I come see Auntie Monica too?"  
  
"I'm gonna get my stuff. Come on Tommy." Jack walked off to his room.  
  
"Of course you can." Chandler smiled and pecked her head. "Go see if Erica's ready." He messed her hair up.  
  
"Uncle Chandler!" Emma laughed.  
  
"I didn't do it." He shrugged.  
  
"Yes you did."  
  
"No I didn't...."  
  
"Uncle Chandler you're a liar!" Emma pointed.  
  
"Me a liar?! NEVER!"  
  
"DADDY I'M READY!" Erica ran out screaming.  
  
"You're ready? Well then let's go downstairs little E's" Chandler picked Erica's bag up and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Chandler laughed as his kids pounded on Monica's door screaming.  
  
Monica opened the door with open arms. "My babies!" She hugged and kissed both of them. "I missed you guys sooo much!"  
  
"We missed you too." Jack smiled wrapping his tiny arms around Monica's neck.  
  
"Mommy guess what!"  
  
"What sweetheart?" She smiled at Erica.  
  
"I don't remember." Erica rubbed her nose.  
  
Monica laughed and stood up. "Let's go inside." She held onto the twins hands.  
  
Chandler followed them and set their bags on the floor.

"Oh I remember now mommy!!" Erica looked up and tugged on Monica's hand.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Auntie Rachel said that Emma can't come because she has dance class. And then Travis spitted on Auntie Rachel's new Vandentino coat."

Monica laughed. "Valentino."

"That's what I said."

"Well.. come here you two!" Chandler squatted on the floor and held his arms open. "I had the best time with you guys this week.. I'll see you....." Chandler looked up at Monica.  
  
"Monday." Monica let go of their hands.  
  
"I'll see you guys Monday.."  
  
"Daddy can you come and do my hair?" Jack played with his fingers.  
  
"I don't think I can... but your mom will do your hair."  
  
"Oh..." Jack said a little disappointed.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Chandler stroked his back and kissed his cheek. "Bye little guy.. be good." Then he turned and pecked Erica on the cheek. "I love you sweetheart."  
  
"I love you daddy." Erica smiled and hugged Chandler.  
  
Chandler stood up and looked at Monica and nodded.  
  
"Bye." Monica gave a little wave and then looked to the twins.  
  
"Bye guys....."  
  
"Bye daddy!" They both screamed.  
  
Chandler smiled and left.  
  
"You guys.. umm.. I have to talk to you guys about something.."  
  
"Ok Mommy!" Erica smiled climbing onto the couch.  
  
"Ok well.. Adam and I are getting married."  
  
"Why?" Erica asked confused.  
  
"Because we love each other.. and we want to have a family together.." Monica sat on the coffee table and held onto their hands.  
  
"So we're not gonna be your family no more mommy?" Jack looked a little sad.  
  
"Oh no sweetie. Of course not. We're always gonna be family. I love you guys more then anything. It just means that Adam's gonna be your new daddy and you'll have other brothers and/or sisters."  
  
"So daddy's not our daddy no more? Adam's our daddy?" Erica looked at Monica confused.  
  
"No.... umm.. your daddy's still your daddy.. but Adam's just... your step daddy.."  
  
"So we have to call him step daddy now?" Erica bit her lip.  
  
"No.. you can call still call him Adam if you want."  
  
"I want to call him Adam.." Erica smiled.  
  
"Ok then.." Monica smiled back at her and touched her soft cheek "So what do you guys think?"  
  
"Why don't you marry daddy?" Jack smiled at his wonderful idea.  
  
"Yea marry daddy! And then we can live together!" Erica clapped.  
  
"Yea! And then we can see daddy everyday! And daddy can do my hair!" Jack said with an excited look on his face.  
  
"I can't just marry you daddy."  
  
"Why not? Don't you love him?"  
  
"Hey honey!" A tall blonde guy wearing a suit opened the door.  
  
"Hey sweetie." Monica smiled and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Hey you guys.. how was your dad's?" He wrapped his arms around Monica's on Erica.. let's go unpack." Jack jumped off the couch picked up his bag and went upstairs.  
  
"They must've had TONS of fun." Adam said sarcasticly.  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "I just told them that we're getting married..."  
  
"Really? Guess they didn't take it too well.."  
  
"I think they're upset because they want me to marry Chandler so they can see him every day.." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "What am I gonna do about the whole London thing?"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!! Hopefully you'll find out what happened to Monica and Chandler... and about the whole London thing... only if you want to.. and no Monica's not pregnant. So how was that? Please review!!!**


	4. Without you 4

Monica sighed as she got into bed. She had just told the twins that they were moving to London with Adam. It was a long talk that probably would've lasted all night if Jack didn't have to go to the bathroom. They asked tons of questions and Monica answered them as best as she could. She felt bad because she knew how much they loved Chandler and she hated taking them away from him. He was an amazing father.  
  
"Mommy.." Erica and Jack walked into Monica's room interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Yea sweetie?"  
  
"Can me and Jack sleep with you tonight?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie... Adam's sleeping over..."  
  
"Oh..." Jack looked down with a sad face.  
  
"But Mommy!!.. Please! There's a mon..."  
  
"Come on Erica." Jack pulled Erica out of the room and into his room.  
  
"That's not fair! Why does Adam get to sleep in mommy's bed? He always does.. what about us?" Erica pouted.  
  
"Because they love each other.. don't forget. We're sposed to pretend we like him for mommy."  
  
"Fine. Night Jack."  
  
"Night Erica."  
  
Erica opened Jack's door and walked to Monica's room to say good night. But when she opened Monica's door she saw that she was busy kissing Adam. She slowly walked to her room and hugged a brown monkey Chandler had gotten her at the zoo. Then she got up and went back to Jack's room. "Jack.."  
  
"What?" Jack turned around and looked at Erica.  
  
"I miss daddy.. I don't wanna move from him.."  
  
"I know.. me either.."  
  
"Jack can I sleep in here tonight?"  
  
Jack thought for a while. "Fine." Erica slept in his room a lot when she was scared or feeling lonely. Or he would sleep in her room.  
  
Erica pulled a sleeping bag out from under Jack's bed.  
  
"Come on let's go say good night to mommy." Jack jumped out of bed and headed towards his door.  
  
"She's kissing Adam."  
  
"Ew." He cringed.  
  
"Why does mommy do that? Daddy never kisses other ladies in his bed.... He always lets us sleep in his bed."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Maybe we can go sleep in daddy's bed tonight!" Erica jumped up excited.  
  
"That's a good idea Erica! He'll be so surprised!" Jack smiled.  
  
"Let's go!" Erica smiled and ran to her room but then ran back. "Jack do we know where daddy lives?"  
  
"Duh! It's close to here."  
  
"Oh ok." Erica smiled and happily skipped to her room.  
  
Jack shoved all his things into his black backpack. Then he walked into Erica's room to find Erica trying to decide which outfit to wear. "Bring both of them. Come on let's go!"  
  
"Ok." She shoved both of the outfits into her backpack. "I'm ready!"  
  
"Don't forget your coat."Jack grabbed her pink coat and threw it at her.  
  
She put her coat on."Ok let's go." She smiled and they both made their way downstairs. "Should we bring snacks?"  
  
"Why not?" Jack shrugged. "Mommy always puts a snack in our bags." Jack opened the refrigerator and put 2 pudding cups and 2 water bottles into his backpack.  
  
"Got the spoons." Erica threw 2 spoons into Jack's bag. "Can we go now?"  
  
"Yea." Jack zipped up his backpack and led the way towards the door. "Should we say bye to mommy?"  
  
Erica grabbed a chair and unlocked the door. Then she pushed the chair back to where it was originally."No.. I think she's busy." Erica opened the front door and stepped outside. "Don't forget to lock it Jack."  
  
"Ok... I'm too short.. mommy will lock it later." Jack closed the door and started walking turning on a motion light.  
  
"Jack it's gonna get dark."  
  
"Don't worry. I have 2 flashlights." Jack opened his backpack and pulled out 2 black flashlights. "Don't use it until it's super dark." The motion light turned off. And the only light outside was the moonlight. "Like right now. Let's use mine first." He turned on his flashlight and started walking until they reached a stop sign.  
  
"What does that say Jack?"  
  
"I don't know.. I can't read either."  
  
"Jack we're not aloud to cross the street alone."  
  
"We're not alone. We have each other."  
  
Erica smiled. "Ok." She took Jack's hand and they walked down the street. "Daddy's gonna be so surprised! He loves surprises!"  
  
"Yea." Jack smiled.

* * *

Monica looked over at Adam who was peacefully sleeping. It was 12:30. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the door. She was going to go check on the twins. She turned on Erica's light and saw that she wasn't in her room. Which meant she was in Jack's room. She turned the light off and went into Jack's room. "Oh my god!" She ran out of the room screaming "Jack Erica! JACK! Erica!"  
  
"What's going on?" Adam asked sleepily as he came out of Monica's room.  
  
"Jack and Erica are not in their rooms!"  
  
"What?" Adam asked worried and started opening the closet doors. "Jack! Erica! Where are you guys?" Adam looked in all the rooms upstairs.  
  
Monica ran downstairs and flipped on all the lights. "Jack! Erica! This isn't funny you guys! COme out! Jack! Erica!" She looked behind the couches and in the closets. She looked in all the rooms and couldn't find them. And then she turned to the front door. It was unlocked. "Oh my god..." Tears came running down her face.  
  
Adam ran down the stairs and found Monica staring at the front door. "What?"  
  
"The door was unlocked..."  
  
"Maybe we forgot to.."  
  
"NO!" Monica fell to the ground crying.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart." He stroked her back. "It's ok. Maybe they are hiding.. or fell asleep somewhere down here..."  
  
"I know they're not.." She pushed him away. "I should call the police.." She wiped the tears off her face and ran to the phone and started dialing a number. "Hello?" She whispered into the phone.  
  
"Monica what's wrong?"  
  
"Jack and Erica.." She cried into the phone. "They're gone! Not here...."  
  
"What?! I'm coming." Chandler said worried.  
  
Monica hung up the phone and put her head in her hands. "This is all my fault. I should've let them sleep in bed with me!"  
  
"It's not your fault sweetheart.."Adam rubbed her arms but she slowly moved away.

* * *

"Jack I'm sleepy." Erica yawned.  
  
"Me too." Jack yawned back. "But we gotta get to daddy's."  
  
"Jack we're never gonna make it! By then it'll be morning."  
  
"Erica shut up and keep walking. It doesn't become morning until we sleep.. we didn't sleep yet."  
  
"I thought you knew where daddy lived!"  
  
"I do.. we're almost there."  
  
"That's what you said..... a long time ago!"  
  
"You can't tell time!"  
  
"SO you can't either!" Erica stuck her tongue out at him. They heard some mumbling coming from ahead. "What's that?"  
  
Jack pushed Erica against the bushes. "Shh... We're not sposed to talk to strangers.. so when we see them hide." He whispered.  
  
"Ok." Erica whispered back.  
  
"Bye baby." The lady yelled at a car as it drove away.  
  
"Bye." He yelled back.  
  
The twins waited until they were gone before they got out and started walking again. A car that looked very familiar flew by them. "Hey Jack.."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Isn't that daddy's car?"  
  
"Yea.. But daddy doesn't drive at night.."  
  
"You're right." She shrugged.

* * *

Chandler knocked on Monica's door.  
  
Monica looked through the peephole and threw the door open. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
He wrapped his arms protectively around her. "It's gonna be ok... the twins will be fine.." Chandler stroked her hair. "Call the police yet?"  
  
"Yea.. they're on their way." Adam nodded.  
  
Chandler glared at Adam. He didn't really trust him. Maybe he did something wrong to the twins.. who knows? "Did you call the others?"  
  
"Yea. Except Joey.." Monica cried into Chandler's shirt.  
  
"It's ok..." He kissed her head and kept stroking her back.  
  
"Hey.. why don't you call Joey.. I'll take care of her." Adam pulled Monica away from Chandler and tried to hug her but she just moved away from him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Monica sniffed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna go make coffee.."

* * *

"Jack I'm thirsty." Erica stopped and looked at Jack.  
  
He sighed and put the flashlight on the floor. Then pulled out a water bottle for her.  
  
She took it and tried to open it. "I can't open it Jack!"  
  
He rolled his eyes and took the bottle from her and tried to open it. "I don't think I can either.." He tried one more time and succeeded. "Here." He gave her the bottle and looked around the street. It was pretty dark and they were surrounded by trees and houses.  
  
A car pulled up to them and a man got out. "Hey. What are you kids doing up so late?"  
  
Jack and Erica exchanged scared looks. "Don't talk to him Erica. Just keep walking." He whispered.  
  
"Ok." She whispered back.  
  
Jack looked at the man one more time took Erica's hand and began walking. But then he jerked back. The man was holding onto his backpack.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter!! Please review!!!!!**


	5. Without you 5

"What are you kids doing out here?" The man asked again.  
  
"Jack maybe we can talk to him.. he's a police."  
  
"That's what he wants us to think."  
  
"Don't only police have police cars?"  
  
"No.. remember Uncle Joey isn't a police and he has a police car in the movie."  
  
"But that's because he's pretending to be a pol.. ohh" She nodded her head. "Let's go Jack."  
  
"I can't he's holding my backpack."  
  
Erica turned around and looked at the tall dark guy. "Let go of my brother!" She kicked his leg making him scream and grab his leg. "Run Jack!" She screamed as they ran.  
  
"Hey you kids get back here!" He yelled. Then he ran into his car and drove after them.  
  
"Do you think those are the missing kids?" The guy next to him asked biting into a donut.  
  
"Maybe... I want you to follow them.. I'm gonna go to the house and get the parents."  
  
"Ok." The guy got out of the car and grabbed his coffee. Then he slowly ran after the kids making sure they didn't see him.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door and Adam got up to get it. "Hello officer."  
  
"Hello sir.. I think I have some news.."  
  
"You do?" Monica looked up and wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"Yes. On my way up here I saw two kids wandering the streets... They wouldn't talk to me. They started walking away so I grabbed the boys backpack. Then the little girl kicked me and they ran. I sent my partner after them. So if you would come with me.."  
  
Monica nodded and stood up.  
  
"Want me to come baby?" Adam asked holding her hand.  
  
"No... I think it would be better if it was just me and Chandler.." Monica looked over at Chandler and took his hand.

* * *

"Do you think he's gone Jack?" Erica asked out of breath.  
  
He looked behind them and started breathing hard. "Yea.. I think he's gone.. Thanks for saving me Erica."  
  
Erica smiled. "It was fun. Thanks for taking care of me."  
  
"That's what big brothers do." He smiled. "Let's start walking."  
  
Then 2 cars pulled up to them.  
  
"Jack look!" She pointed.  
  
"Run!" Jack screamed took Erica's hand and began to run.  
  
"Jack! Erica!" Monica got out of the car and screamed after them.  
  
"Jack that sounds like mommy!" Erica said a little out of breathe.  
  
"That's what they want us to think! It's a crazy lady!"  
  
"Jack Erica!" Chandler called after them.  
  
"I don't think that's them." Monica cried.  
  
"No that's them..Let's go." Chandler said sure of himself and gestured for Monica to come run after them with him.  
  
Erica stopped to breathe. "I can't run anymore Jack.."  
  
"Me either." He breathed hard.  
  
"Jack Erica.." Tears streamed down Monica's face.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Erica looked up. "Jack... is that them?"  
  
Monica ran over to Jack and Erica and pulled them into a big hug. "I was so worried." Monica cried and kissed both of them.  
  
"Mommy.. why are you crying?" Erica asked brushing the tears off Monica's face.  
  
"I was scared I was never going to see you again."  
  
"We were just going to surprise daddy." Jack rested his head on Monica's shoulder.  
  
"You sure did surprise me.." Chandler laughed and hugged both of them.  
  
"If you wanted to surprise your daddy why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because you were kissing Adam." Erica ran over to Monica.  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Uh huh. We were gonna say bye but then you were busy so we didn't want to intrudupt." Jack wrapped his arms around Chandler's neck.  
  
"I'm never too busy for you two."  
  
"You never play with us no more.." Erica shrugged.  
  
"Yes I do.."  
  
"Yea but then when Adam comes you stop playing with us." Jack yawned.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys... Is this because I didn't let you sleep in my bed tonight?"  
  
"Yea.. We were gonna go visit daddy and sleep in his bed." Erica smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry.." Monica started to cry again.  
  
"Come on let's go to the car." Chandler rubbed Monica's back as they walked to the car.  
  
"Mommy please don't cry.." Jack said as they got into the car.  
  
"I'm sorry.." She whispered and pecked his forehead. The ride home was long and quiet. The twins fell asleep in the car when Monica and Chandler were outside talking to the police. They got out of the car and carried the twins into the house.Everyone was there waiting for them. They all had very happy looks on their faces when they saw Monica and Chandler walk in carrying the twins. "Chandler... put them in my bed.." Monica whispered.  
  
Chandler nodded and placed Jack gently on Monica's bed.  
  
After Monica put Erica down they both just sat and watched them sleep. "We have to talk to them in the morning.."  
  
"Yea we do..No more wandering off into the street in the middle of the night.."  
  
Monica got into bed next to Erica and hugged her tight. She hugged her as if someone was going to come and take Erica away from her.  
  
Chandler stood up and walked to the door.  
  
"Chandler.."  
  
"Yea.." He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Don't go... sleep here... sleep next to Jack.. "  
  
"Monica nothings going to happen.. they'll be fine.."  
  
"Please."  
  
"I'll go tell everyone to go home.." He grinned and walked downstairs.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! How was this??? Hope you liked it. Please Review!!!!!**


	6. Without you 6

Chandler walked down the stairs and looked at everyone. "Umm.. you guys.. can go home.. Everything's fine.."  
  
"What happened?" Rachel asked rocking Travis in her arms.  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Just go home and sleep. Thanks for coming.." Chandler ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"They're ok right?" Adam asked a little worried.  
  
"Absolutely.."  
  
"I'm gonna go talk to her.." Adam stood up and almost started up the stairs but Chandler stopped him.  
  
"I don't think she really wants to talk to anyone.."  
  
"I'm sure she's gonna want to talk to me.." Adam pushed passed Chandler and began walking up the stairs. When he reached Monica's room he squatted on the floor running his hand through her hair.. "Hey babe.."  
  
"Go home." Monica tightened her grip on Erica.  
  
"Hon."  
  
"Go home." She said not even looking at him.  
  
"Ok.. Good night.." He stayed still and waited for a kiss and when he realized he wasn't gonna get one he got up and left. He walked downstairs and stood in the living room.  
  
"How is she?" Ross stood up.  
  
"I think she's a little tired... I'm gonna go home." Adam nodded to everyone. "Night everyone." He grinned and left.  
  
"Bye.. We should go too.." Rachel stood up and grabbed her purse.  
  
"Yea.." Ross sighed and picked up a sleeping Emma. "Good night.. I'm glad you guys found them.." He patted Chandler on the back.  
  
"Yea.. Bye." Phoebe smiled and hugged Chandler. Then she left with Ross and Rachel.  
  
Chandler sighed and walked up stairs. He looked at Monica peacefully sleeping with her arms protectively wrapped around Erica. He walked over to the side Jack was on and kissed his forehead. Then he pulled a chair up next to Jack and plopped down on it.  
  
"Chandler.."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Do you think I'm making a mistake?"  
  
"What mistake?"  
  
"You know.. Marrying Adam."  
  
He looked at her for a while and then shrugged.  
  
"Ok..." They looked at each other for a while. "I have to talk to you about something"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Me, Adam.."  
  
"I don't really wanna hear about you and Adam... "  
  
"And the kids.." Monica sat up.  
  
"Oh.. Ok... well then.. All right.." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Let's go outside." Monica got out of bed and pulled the covers over the kids. Then she walked out and sat down leaning against a rail across from her door.  
  
"We're gonna talk here?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Monica.. I think..."  
  
"I'm not over reacting.... Something could happen.." She said looking up at him.  
  
Chandler quietly closed the door and sat down and leaned on the door. "So what are we going to talk about?"  
  
"I'm moving to London with Adam in about 2 weeks.."  
  
"Oh..." He said trying not to look hurt but she could see it in his eyes. " umm.. Why?"  
  
"He was only here to see how his New York business was doing.. He really lives in London... And he wants us to move there with him... I said yes.."  
  
"Oh ... well ... what about your job?"  
  
"He got me a job.. And he found an amazing school for the kids over there..."  
  
"Oh.. Well that's um... that's great." He faked a smile. "I hope you guys.. have... are happy over there..." He swallowed. "So um.. When will I get to see the kids?"  
  
"Whenever they have break from school ... holidays ... stuff like that.."  
  
"Oh.. that's good...."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
After a while he said. "No... I'm sorry... for not being able to give you the family that you wanted..."  
  
"Ch.."  
  
"Come on let's go to sleep." He helped her up and they quietly walked into the room. He sat back down in the chair and watched Jack and Erica sleep.  
  
"You don't wanna get into the bed?"  
  
"No.. I'm good.." He grinned and nodded.  
  
Monica went into her closet and grabbed a blanket and threw it at Chandler.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Good night.." She said getting into bed next to Erica.  
  
"Night.." He closed his eyes.

* * *

_3 years ago.......  
  
Monica sat in the corner of the room sipping her drink and watching all the people at the party. The room was nicely decorated with yellow balloons and ribbons. She looked over at Phoebe. It was her baby shower. Women surrounded her rubbing her big stomach. She smiled and looked around. There were a couple of pregnant women at the party. They were Phoebe's friends from Lamaze class. Monica thought about how lucky Phoebe was to be able to be pregnant.  
  
"Hey.."  
  
Monica looked up and found Phoebe sitting in the chair next to her. "Hey.." Monica forced a smiled. "How are you feeling?" Monica rubbed her stomach and felt a kick and giggled. "Aww. It must feel amazing to be able to feel that.."  
  
"It gets old after a while.. I'm so tired of this! I just want this kid to get out of me. You're so lucky! You get to have twins without getting fat or anything.."  
  
"Well.. I don't get to have that feeling of what it's like to have someone growing inside you.." Tears filled Monica's eyes. "I'm sorry.. I uh.. I have to go call Chandler and check up on the twins." Monica immediatly stood up and walked outside. She felt stupid for crying over something so stupid. Phoebe's new home was beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as her house but it was beautiful. It wasn't that far from Monica's which was good. Monica took her cell phone out and called home.  
  
"Hello?"Chandler said happily.  
  
"Hey sweetie.."  
  
"Oh hey. How's the shower?"  
  
"It's ok.. how are the twins?"  
  
"Great. Haven't cried at all.. speaking of crying... sounds like you were just crying.."  
  
"No. I wasn't.. It must be the sound or something.."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Uh huh.. so um... what are the twins doing?"  
  
Chandler laughed. "Well Erica's sleeping and little Jacky is sitting here in my lap smiling wondering when his mommy is coming home.."  
  
Monica laughed. The twins were about 6 months old. Phoebe had gotten pregnant a week after they were born. "Aww.. well... I'll be home in like an hour or so... kiss Jack for me.. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"Love you too. Mwa." He said and hung up.  
  
Monica hung up and put her cell phone back into her purse. She sighed and walked back into the party.  
  
"What were you doing outside?" Rachel asked sipping her drink.  
  
"Calling Chandler."  
  
"Oh." Rachel sat down on the stairs. "You ok? I saw you sitting in the chair looking a little sad."  
  
"Yea I'm fine.. don't worry.." Monica forced a smile.  
  
"Monica.. come on.. it's me.." Rachel pulled Monica down to sit next to her.  
  
"It's stupid."  
  
"No I don't think it is... It's not stupid if it makes you sad..What is it?"  
  
Monica let out a big sigh."I was just thinking about.... how I'm never going to have the feeling of having a baby.. you know. You did with Emma and maybe you'll do it again.. You know? I mean. I'm never going to have a baby shower or have people rubbing my stomach or feeling what it's like to have a baby kick.... I won't get to give birth.. or complain about how fat I'm getting... I won't get all of Chandler's attention all the time.. you know? He won't worry about what I'm doing or.. freak out... I mean.. I love LOVE the twins so much.. I love them just like I would if I had my own kid... it's just.. I want to get pregnant.."  
  
"Sweetie.." Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica. "You will always have all of Chandler's attention..."  
  
"I know but.. not in that way... I don't know.. it's just.. It doesn't matter.."  
  
"Sweetie. I'm sure you'll be over this after Phoebe has the baby.. Just remember Mon.. It's not totally impossible for you and Chandler to have a baby..."  
  
"Yea it is.." Monica whispered to herself.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
"Ok.. well sweetie.. I hope you feel better." Rachel rubbed Monica's back and then stood up. "I'm gonna go check on Pheebs."  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled and rested her head on the wall beside her.  
  
"I couldn't help listening to your conversation." A tall thin blonde lady said walking towards Monica. "I had the same problem a couple years ago... I married a guy who couldn't get me pregnant and we adopted a little girl named Diana. She's amazing. But I was feeling really sad that I couldn't get pregnant.. So I asked someone for advice and they told me... that if I wasn't happy that I should go find someone else to marry so I can have children... So that's what I did.. and I couldn't be happier.."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mmmhmm.. I loved my husband more then anything.... but I found someone who could give me children that I love even more... Just thought I'd share... If you're not happy just look for someone new."  
  
"But I love my husband.. I can't just.."  
  
"Don't forget.. I did say I loved my husband too.. I did it and I'm just.. the happiest."  
  
"I don't think I can do this to my husband and kids."  
  
"Just think about it. If you do this you might get pregnant and be really happy. It could be the best thing to ever happen to you. Even if this is just about getting pregnant. My name's Tina by the way."  
  
"Monica.. But what if I never find anyone?"  
  
"I was scared about that too.. but you are beautiful and beautiful people get men. Well.. I hope everything works out for you. I know it worked out pretty well for me." She smiled and walked off to talk to some other women.  
  
Could she be right? Could marrying someone else make her happier? She couldn't just leave Chandler because he couldn't get her pregnant. That lady was insane Monica thought... or was she?_

* * *

**Did I mention that the twins are 4??? Thanks so much for the reivews!! How was this?Please review!!**


	7. Without you 7

"Jack!" Erica whispered trying not to wake Monica and Chandler up.  
  
"What?" He whispered back.  
  
"Why is daddy sleeping here?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe we went home with the wrong people... Mommy and daddy imdposters!" He whispered.  
  
"Daddy's sleeping here because mommy asked him to." Monica whispered.  
  
"Oh.." They both said out loud at the same time waking Chandler up and making him fall off the chair.  
  
"Yea that's daddy.." Erica sat up in bed.  
  
"Why did you ask daddy to sleep here?" Jack looked at Monica.  
  
"Because I knew that you guys would like that.."  
  
"I love it." Erica smiled and hugged Monica and then she ran on top of Jack's legs to get to Chandler.  
  
"OW!"  
  
Erica lay down on the bed with her head hanging off the bed. "Sorry.. Morning daddy!" She screamed in Chandler's face.  
  
"Morning sweetheart." Chandler smiled sleepily and got up off the floor.  
  
"Morning." Monica smiled huggin Jack.  
  
"Morning." He sat back down in the chair and pecked Erica on the head.  
  
Erica climbed onto Chandler's lap and smiled. "This is great!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"We're a real family." Jack smiled.  
  
Chandler laughed. "Of course we are."  
  
"Yea...We have to talk about last night.." Monica loosened her grip on Jack.  
  
"Ok." Jack smiled.  
  
"You guys are not aloud out of this house alone.. you guys knew that."  
  
"We weren't alone. We were with each other." Erica rubbed her nose.  
  
"That's true..." Chandler thought and nodded. "Well you're not aloud outside without a grown up. Like me or your mother... and me or your mother have to know. You can't just... go.. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Jack lay down on the bed and put his arms behind his head.  
  
"Yea. We won't do it again." Erica traced her finger on Chandler's shirt.  
  
"Never do that again." Monica hugged Jack and kissed his cheek.  
  
"We won't... Mommy are we in trouble?" Erica pouted. "We didn't break any rules. We wore our coats outside and we didn't talk to strangers and we weren't alone."  
  
"Mon she has a point. We can't punish them.. they did follow the rules.."  
  
"Yea.. they did... Ok.. but don't do it again." She kissed Jack again and began to tickle him.  
  
He laughed out loud. "Stop mommy stop!" He screamed.  
  
"I can't my fingers won't stop!" Monica laughed continuing to tickle him.  
  
"Daddy make her stop!" He laughed uncontrollably.  
  
"All right buddy." Chandler said tickling his feet.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Erica laughed and slowly tried to walked out of the room.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Chandler asked running up to her and putting her on the bed.  
  
"Um.. brush my teeth?" She smiled innocently.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Erica Bing." Chandler shook his head. He put his hands up and his fingers wiggled.  
  
"NO DADDY!" Erica's eyes widened with a smile.  
  
"GET HER!" Jack sat up and pointed at Erica.  
  
"NO!!!" Erica screamed laughing as Monica and Chandler tickled her. "Don't forget Jack!" She managed to scream through her laughs. They all laughed and were interrupted by someone who cleared their throat. They all looked up and saw Adam standing in the doorway wearing a navy blue suit and a yellow and green striped tie. His hair was kinda spiked and he was wearing glasses.  
  
"Hey sweetie!" Monica finally said and got up. "What are you doing here? Don't you have a meeting?"  
  
"Yea.. but I just wanted to check up on you and the twins."  
  
"Oh.. well we're fine." She stood up on her toes and kissed the side of his jaw.  
  
"Ok.. well umm.. I'm gonna swing by at lunch ok?"  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." He bent down and pecked Monica on the lips. "Bye Jack, Erica Chandler."  
  
"Bye Adam!" The twins screamed.  
  
"Later." Chandler nodded.  
  
Adam nodded back and left.  
  
"Ok kids go brush your teeth."  
  
"Awww! But we were having fun mommy!" Jack whined.  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie.. come on.. go."  
  
"Fine." They both said and marched to their bathrooms.  
  
"Well.. I better... get ready for today.." Monica smiled awkwardly and pointed to her huge bathroom.  
  
"Yea.. you better do that.. and I.. I uh.. I better go change." Chandler got up and walked to the door. "Since when did Adam start wearing glasses?  
  
Monica thought for a while. She's never really seen Adam in glasses."Since.. I don't know.. I'll see you later."  
  
"Ok.. umm.... bye."  
  
"Bye." She smiled and walked into her bathroom.  
  
Chandler walked out of the room and went into Erica's room to say bye. "Sweetie.. shouldn't you be in their brushing your teeth?" He asked as she pulled out clothes from her closet.  
  
"I have nothing to wear daddy."  
  
"Really.."  
  
She nodded and pouted. "I need more clothes..."  
  
"That worked a couple days ago.. What happened to all those clothes I bought for you?"  
  
"Um... they don't fit?"  
  
Chandler laughed and shook his head. "You're just like your Auntie Rachel."  
  
"No I'm not. Mommy says I'm lazy like you." Erica innocently smiled.  
  
He laughed again. "Well I have to go home right now.. So I'll see you later kiddo.." He pecked her head on the head.  
  
Erica looked over at the pile of clothes on her bed. She jumped on her bed and pulled out a pink sun dress. "I found one daddy." She smiled and hugged his legs.  
  
"It's beautiful." He messed up her blonde hair.  
  
"Daddy!" She giggled.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He messed her hair up even more and walked out of the room.  
  
"Daddy can you do my hair?" Jack came out with a bottle of gel in his hand.  
  
"Sure thing buddy." Chandler picked Jack up and headed to Jack's bathroom. He set him on the counter and began to apply the gel. When he finished he picked Jack up and set him on the floor. "I have to go son. I'll see you guys later ok?"  
  
"Ok daddy. I'm gonna miss you." Jack hugged Chandler's legs.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." He bent down to Jack's size. "Don't forget.. if you wanna see me.. just call me. Ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't go without telling your mother. And make sure your sister brushes her teeth."  
  
"I will." Jack smiled and hugged Chandler's head. "I love you daddy." Jack kissed Chandler's forehead.  
  
"I love you too." Chandler kissed his cheek and stood up. "Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"BYE DADDY!" Erica ran out of her room screaming with her dress on backwards.  
  
"Bye sweetheart!" He laughed and kissed Erica's forehead."Monica! Mon!"  
  
"What?" She ran out worried in a white towel. "What happened?"  
  
"Look at your daughter.."  
  
Monica laughed.  
  
"Bye." Chandler waved and walked down the stairs. "Brush your teeth Erica!" He called up the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!!!!! School starts today.. eek!! Summer was just too short...Just wanted to post this now.. cause I might not have time later... How was this chapter?? There is more to the whole divorce thing. Just a little..Please review!**


	8. Without you 8

Chandler sat outside on the curb away from the house smoking. He didn't want to smoke near the house because the kids might come outside and inhale some of the smoke. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around.  
  
"Hey." Monica smiled and sat next to him. "Why aren't you in there with everyone else?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I needed some fresh air."  
  
Monica gave out a small laughed. "Fresh?"  
  
"Why aren't you in there?"  
  
"Well I noticed that you weren't in there and I wanted to make sure you were ok."  
  
"I'm great." Chandler put his cigarette out on the sidewalk. "I just can't believe that you and the kids are leaving tomorrow. I'm gonna miss them so much. They're my life."  
  
"I know." Monica rubbed his arm. "They're my life too. I'm sorry."  
  
"You have to stop saying that. You gotta do what you gotta do."  
  
"I just feel terrible for taking them away from you."  
  
"Don't." He wrapped his arm around her. "Now I'll be the favorite parent."  
  
Monica laughed. "You've always been the favorite."  
  
"Not true."  
  
"Yes you have. They risked their little lives for you. They do everything for you Chandler. They love you so much more then me." She rested her head on his chest and looked up at the stars.  
  
"No. Don't say that. They didn't risk their lives. They didn't even know what they were doing."  
  
"Maybe they should stay here with you. Here in New York. They'll be so happy living with you."  
  
"No I can't do that. You would die without them. Monica they love you so much they pretend to like stuff they really don't for you."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
"I can't tell you. I promised."  
  
"Tell me." Monica laughed poking his stomach.  
  
"No! Daddy's little pinkie promise. Can't break that. Erica and Jack would kill me. And breaking promises are bad Moni.."  
  
"Sorry Mon I don't mean to bother you and Adam but have you guys seen Chandler? Adam did you dye your hair?" Rachel looked at the back of Chandler's head with lots of interest. "It's cute. I'm gonna warn you though when your blonde starts to grow in it'll make you look bald.  
  
Chandler turned around and gave Rachel a weird look.  
  
"Chandler? What are yo guys doing?"  
  
"Talking." Monica said a tad annoyed.  
  
"Oh. Well I better get back to the party." Rachel smiled and ran back in to the house.  
  
"So did you say bye to everyone in there already?"  
  
"Yea. There's only one person left."  
  
"And who's that?"  
  
"You." She looked at him sadly. "This is hard."  
  
"I know. Let's make it short and easy." He smiled.  
  
"Ok." She sighed tears forming in her eyes. "Chandler.. I love you and so do the kids. And.." She began to cry. "You're amazing and I hope you marry the person you want to marry. I can't do this so... Bye" She began to cry a little more.  
  
Chandler pulled her into a hug. Tears ran down his face dripping on Monica's bear back. "I can't you're going."  
  
"I know." Monica barley managed to say.

* * *

"Bye Mon. Remember that we're all here for you. And we love you. And visit us whenever you can.. ok?" Rachel put her hands on Monica's face.  
  
"Ok." Monica smiled.  
  
"And don't forget to send me a few things.. shoes, bags, etc."  
  
Monica laughed. "Of course."  
  
"I can't believe you're actually leaving us.. the mother of us all... who's gonna take care of us? And cook for Joey when he comes home from L.A?"  
  
Monica laughed and hugged Rachel again. "Tell Emma and Travis that I love them.. and tell everyone else I love them too.. even if I told them I loved them last night. Ok?"  
  
"Ok." Rachel smiled and began to cry. "Oh yea." Rachel wiped her eyes and opened her purse. "I almost forgot to give this to you." She pulled out an envelope with Monica written in big letters. "I did some research and these are the places I want you to go to." 

Monica rolled her eyes and hugged Rachel.  
  
Chandler smiled and wiped the tears off Jack and Erica's face. "Don't cry you guys."  
  
"But daddy we're never going to see you again." Erica cried and held onto Chandler even tighter.  
  
"Sweetheart of course you're going to see me. We're gonna see each other on holidays and your birthday.."  
  
"No. We wanna see you everyday daddy." Jack sniffed.  
  
"Me too kiddo.. Me too.." He hugged them tight and kissed their foreheads. "I love you guys more then anything ok? Just don't forget me."  
  
"We're never gonna forget you daddy." Erica kissed Chandler's cheek.  
  
"Are you gonna come visit us?" Jack's tears dripped on Chandler's shirt.  
  
"Yea I will."  
  
"Promise?" Erica held out her pinkie.  
  
Chandler hooked his pinkie to hers. "Promise."  
  
"Guys ready?" Rachel opened her arms to hug both of them.  
  
"Bye guys." Tears ran down Chandler's face. "I love you."  
  
"Bye daddy." Erica cried even harder and gave Chandler a big hug. And then she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Bye sweetie. I'll call you everyday." He kissed the top of her head.  
  
Erica walked off over to Rachel looking back at Chandler and waved.  
  
Chandler waved back and then looked over at Jack who stood their with tears running down his face. Chandler pulled him into a hug. "You'll be fine Jack."  
  
"Can't I stay here with you?" Jack could barley say.  
  
"I wish you could.. but umm...you have to take care of your sister and mom. Ok? They need you."  
  
"Ok daddy. I love you.. "  
  
"I love you too." He said messing with Jack's spiky hair. It didn't get messed up because his gel made it bounce back into place.  
  
"Jack.." Rachel said holding a crying Erica.  
  
Jack sadly and slowly walked over to Rachel.  
  
Rachel bent down and gave him a hug. "Your mom went to get you guys some stuff."  
  
Jack looked sadly over at Chandler who was just as sad.  
  
"Auntie Rachel can we go? I don't want to look at daddy. It makes me sad." Erica cried even more.  
  
"Ok sweetie let's go." Rachel held onto Jack's hand and walked away.  
  
"Hey." Monica walked up to Chandler carrying a paper bag. "Where are the twins?" When she didn't get a response she followed his gaze. "Oh." Then she turned to look at him. "Since we said our good-byes last night we won't have to um.." Monica's eyes began to water. She wrapped her arms around him for what seemed like forever and then walked away slowly.  
  
"Monica.."  
  
She turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Remember when you asked me if you were making a mistake marrying Adam? Just ask yourself 3 questions.. and if you can answer yes to all of them.. marry him.. If not.. then you're making a mistake. Does he make you happy? Do you love him? And can he give you everything you want."  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She walked over to Rachel and gave her one last hug. Then she took the kids hands and they walked onto the plane.  
  
Rachel looked over at Chandler who was wiping the tears off his face. Then she walked over to him and hugged him. "It's ok.. we'll see them soon."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Let's go." Rachel said rubbing his shoulders.  
  
"I wanna watch the plane leave."  
  
"Ok." She said resting her head on his back.  
  
**

* * *

**

**How was that?Thank you so much for the reviews!! I love them!! YES IT'S FRIDAY!! It's way too hott for school. So how was this? Shall I continue with the next chapter? Some good news for Chandler perhaps..? Please review!!!**


	9. Without you 9

Chandler walked out of the elevator faking a very big smile as he walked to his cubical. "Hey everyone." He smiled. When he reached his cubical he stopped. There was a box on his desk. He walked over to the box and looked inside. It was all of his stuff... great. He sighed and picked up the box. Then he noticed a white envelope that was under the box. So he set the box down on the floor and opened the envelope. It said report to Steve's office immediately. Chandler tossed the paper and envelope into the box and made his way up to the next level and knocked on his boss' door.  
  
"Chandler. Hey. Come in." He smiled opening the door even wider. "I heard about your kids moving to London."  
  
"Oh.. yea.. it just makes getting fired a whole lot easier." Chandler cocked up both his eyebrows.  
  
Steve laughed.  
  
Chandler gave him a weird look and sat down on the leather couch. "Glad you find that amusing."  
  
"Actually my boss..."  
  
"Tom Wilcox... the president.. yes.. I think he might be all of our bosses.. well not mine anymore.."  
  
"He has retired.. and now the vice president.."  
  
"Jordy!" Chandler laughed. "Jordy's the president? That's great." At least Jordan got some good news he thought.  
  
"Yes.. Well.. he needs a vice president... And he has hired.. you." He said a little pissed off.  
  
"WHAT? Me? Why me? I'm just a guy who works in the cubical! Isn't he supposed to hire someone in an actual office like you?!"  
  
"You would think that... but apparently he likes your stuff so much.. and he is such good friends with you... he wanted you.. his friend.. buddy.. And stupid old Mr. Wilcox thought it was a great idea.. which i think is ridiculous!" Which was true. Chandler and Jordan were very good friends. They had met on the elevator when Chandler had started working there. They talked for a while and then their kids started playing together and they just became close.  
  
"Oh... Oh.. well.. so.. I.. I'm vice president? Of this company? Can he do that?"  
  
"He's the president.. to bad there aren't any laws about that.." Steve muttered. "He would like to see you immediately."  
  
"Oh.. yea.. ok. well.. It was nice workin for ya Steve. I'll see ya around then.." A smile grew on his face and he happily walked out of the office. He was the vice president of an advertising company. How awesome and completely random was that? He never would've thought he would ever be promoted let alone vice president. It helped him not think about Jack and Erica a little. He made his way to the top of the building and walked until he saw Jordan. "JORDY!"  
  
"Chandler!" Jordan smiled putting his papers down on the table. "Mr. Vice President!"  
  
"This so cool man!"  
  
"Well.. I thought it might cheer ya up a little."  
  
"Can you actually do that? Just promote me like that?"  
  
"Yes I can actually. I talked to Tom about this. He thought it was an awesome idea. A great change for the company."  
  
"You should've seen Steve. He looked pissed." Chandler laughed.  
  
"I bet he was.. Come on lets go to your office." Jordan patted Chandler's back and walked until he met 2 glass doors.  
  
"This is mine?" Chandler smiled. Chandler opened the doors and looked around in his new huge office. "Oh my god! This is huge!"  
  
"I know.. wait til you see mine man!" Jordan looked around at his old office.  
  
Chandler sat down on his new leather chair. "Oh my god!"  
  
"I know! It's like heaven for your ass!"  
  
"Yea it is!" Chandler smiled and swirled around in his chair and stopped when he saw his box. "Can you bring me my box?"  
  
"Sure thing." He handed Chandler his box.  
  
Chandler took out a picture frame. It was a picture that Rachel had taken of him and the kids sitting on the grass laughing. They were playing at the park Erica was complaining because she hated football so she decided to be Chandler's little cheerleader. Jack loved playing football. Especially with Chandler. That day he had accidentally thrown the ball at Chandler's eye. It was one of those days he would never forget.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"How's it supposed to go? It sucked." Chandler grinned. "I miss them so much."  
  
"I know man.. Today Jessica and Ryan wanted to come play with Jack and Erica and I had to explain that they left and it took forever. They were so sad.... You know maybe it's time for you to move on.. you know start dating again."  
  
"I don't think I'm ready for that.."  
  
"Come on Chandler. It's been.. what? Two years since your divorce? Time to move on my friend. Look. Angie has a friend who just got divorced and needs a date. And Ang has been bugging me to get you to go out with her."  
  
"Jordan.."  
  
"Please Chandler... you know what? I'm your boss. Your first task will have to be... to go on this date with us.. Tomorrow night."  
  
"Jordan.."  
  
"Chandler." Jordan gave Chandler a stern look.  
  
"Fine. You win Mr. Boss." Chandler smiled.  
  
"Come on let's go sign your contract."

* * *

"I had a great time Ally." Chandler smiled. The date had gone pretty well. Nothing embarrassing happened and she was a very nice decent person.

"I had a great time too." Ally smiled and leaned in and was about to kiss Chandler but he quickly moved away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jordan. Night Ang." He smiled and got out of Jordan's car.

"Later man. Oh yea and don't forget to call Jake Glover." Jordan nodded his head.

As he walked towards his house he noticed that the lights were on. He hadn't been home all day. He even had to get his new assistant Michelle go out and get him something to wear for the date. He opened the door and looked around. It was cleaner then it was when he left. Did he send Michelle to go clean the house or something? He slowly walked upstairs and heard 2 voices that were coming from Erica's room. He looked inside and was shocked to see what he saw.

* * *

**Sorry if that wasn't the good news you were expecting. But i really wanted Chandler to have a better job then Adam... I don't know why. He deserved the job though because well it's Chandler. Hope you guys liked this chapter... if not sorry... i'll try harder next time. Thank you so much for alll the reviews!!!! I LOVE THEM!! Oh yea and sorry it's kinda been a while since I've updated. I was going to yesterday but I couldn't because I had so much homework it was crazy. And I will try SUPER hard to keep updating regularly. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review!!!!!!!**


	10. Without you 10

* * *

"Mommy..." Erica rubbed her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"When is daddy coming home?"  
  
"Soon." Monica brushed Erica's bangs to the side.  
  
"You said that a long time ago mommy. Where is daddy?" Erica sat up in her bed.  
  
"I'm not sure honey... why don't you go to sleep and then when you wake up he'll be home..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Erica slid back under her covers.  
  
"I hope so.."  
  
"Are you gonna tell daddy you love him mommy? And then you can get married and then we can get a tradipline!" Erica said excitedly.  
  
Monica laughed. "What's that?"  
  
"You know the thing when you jump and can do flips on!"  
  
"Trampoline sweetheart... Why would you get one of those if your father and I get married?"  
  
"Uncle Joey said that when you get married again he's gonna buy me one so I can jump on it and then Auntie Rachel said she's gonna teach me how to flip and then she said that I'm gonna be the bestest cheerleader!." Erica smiled brightly  
  
"Your uncle Joey said that?"  
  
"Uh huh. But then Uncle Ross said that your not gonna get married and then Uncle Joey said yes you are and then Jack threw the football at Uncle Joey and Uncle Mike laughed and then Uncle Joey hit him."  
  
"You have a very nice memory Miss Bing." Monica laughed.  
  
Chandler cleared his throat and walked into the room with a huge smile. "Intruders in my home.. I believe I have to call the police."  
  
"DADDDY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Erica screamed as she pulled off her covers and jumped on Chandler. "We're not incruders. It's us daddy. Mommy and Erica." Erica laughed and hugged Chandler as tight as she could.  
  
"You're kidding! You can't be little Erica."  
  
"It's me daddy!" Erica giggled.  
  
"No way. I don't believe it. Erica Bing?"  
  
"That's me!"  
  
"No. My Erica doesn't live here. She's in London."  
  
"No daddy! I'm right here! Look mommy too!"  
  
Chandler looked at his watch. "Well it's 11:15. Passed Erica's bedtime. And I believe that you are still awake. So I can't believe you're Erica Bing... Monica would never let Erica stay passed 9:00."  
  
Erica pouted and gave Chandler a sad face. "You don't remember me no more daddy?"  
  
"Oh no sweetie. Of course I remember you" He kissed her head. "I was just kidding. I would never forget my little Princess.Where's Jack?" He put her down in her bed and tucked her in.  
  
"He fallded asleep when mommy was reading a story. I didn't fallded asleep because I sleeped on the plane."  
  
Chandler laughed. "Ok. Go to sleep princess. Me and you mommy are gonna go talk."  
  
"Ok daddy." Erica smiled. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." He smiled and winked at her. Then he bent over and kissed her cheek. "I missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too." Erica wrapped her small arms around Chandler's neck and kissed his cheek. "Night daddy."  
  
Chandler walked out of the room with Monica following him. Chandler walked into Jack's room to find him sound asleep. He walked over to Jack and kissed his forehead making Jack stir. Chandler smiled and made his way downstairs where he found Monica sitting on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry we just showed up. It's just that when we went to your work they said that you didn't work there any more so we came here and since I still have the key I thought it'd be ok if the kids stayed here. And I thought you would love to see them."  
  
"I do love it. I.. I just can't believe your back so soon!"  
  
"What happened with your job? and where have you been all night? The kids were worried."  
  
"I got the best job!" Chandler smiled. "The day you guys left I got promoted."  
  
"You got promoted?! To what?"  
  
"Vice President."  
  
"Yea right." Monica rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm serious. You know how Jordan and I are close and Jordan's VP.. now he's the president and he wanted me to be the vice president and Tom thought it was a great idea because it was different for the company."  
  
"You're serious! Oh my god! Congratulations!" Monica hugged him.  
  
"Thanks." He laughed. "Oh yea and tonight I went on a double date with Jordan and his wife. This girl can speak like 8 different languages! And she can say hello in like 10 languages. Isn't that awesome?"  
  
"Oh.. you went on a date?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"That's great." Monica forced a smile.  
  
"So why are you guys here?"  
  
"Umm.. no reason. Just here to umm "  
  
"Did you and Adam break up?"  
  
"What? Why.." Monica laughed. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"You're ring."  
  
Monica looked at her left hand."I could've just taken it off because it was tight."  
  
"Or because you guys broke up. What happened? Did he do something?"  
  
Monica shook her head. "No. He was perfect until you mentioned those questions.. I mean I did answer yes to all of them but I was lying. I don't love him. He doesn't make me as happy as I was before. He can't give me everything I want."  
  
"Of course he can. He's loaded. He can give you everything. He owns a company I mean come on. Even thought I do make more money then him now." Chandler laughed but quickly snapped out of it. "Sorry. Come on Monica what couldn't he give you. He could give you kids, everything."  
  
"He can't give me you." Monica mumbled as her eyes slowly filled with tears.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"I heard you. Why would you want me?"  
  
"Because. You make me happy, You already gave me everything I wanted and I love you. Why did we get divorced? Why? I know that you loved me. Did I not make you happy or give you everything you wanted?"  
  
"Of course you made me happy. You made me the happiest person in the world. Even when you yelled at me I was happy. And you gave me everything I wanted. But I know that I didn't give you everything you wanted! I heard you and Rachel talking in the bathroom. I heard you crying I heard it all! I heard you tell her that you wanted to get pregnant and have the baby and do it all. I heard the whole thing. I wanted you to find someone like Adam who could give you everything. No matter how much I hated him." A tear slid down Chandler's cheek.  
  
"Well you obviously you didn't hear it all! I told her that I would never get divorced. NEVER! I told her that I didn't care how much I wanted a baby. I wanted you more. I loved you too much Chandler! And it KILLED me when you handed me those papers. I couldn't even ask you why. It's been 2 years. I've lived 2 years of my life wondering what I did wrong!" Tears flowed down Monica's face. "When I got home that day and saw you rocking Jack in your arms I knew that I didn't care about getting pregnant. For all I knew I was pregnant with Jack and Erica. Chandler I loved you. Why couldn't you just talk to me about it?" Monica yelled.  
  
"Why couldn't you talk to me about it?" Chandler yelled back.  
  
Monica shrugged and wiped the tears of her face. "Chandler.. do you think we could ever get back together?"  
  
"No." Chandler loosened up his silk navy blue tie.  
  
Monica closed her eyes and just let tears run down her face. "Why?"  
  
"Because Monica you deserve so much more."  
  
"Stop saying that! Stop saying that I deserve better. I want you. I don't care if you had absolutely no money I don't care if you can't give me a child. I don't care." She got closer to him and looked into his eyes. "Chandler I want you. I want to be your wife. I want to raise our children TOGETHER. I want them to see you everyday. I want us to be a family and so do they! Erica wants a trandipline!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"You really don't care?"  
  
She shook her head and kissed Chandler.  
  
Giggling came from the top of the stairs.  
  
Monica and Chandler's kiss broke and their eyes shot up to the top of the stairs where Erica was looking down between the rails. "What are you doing up little lady?" Chandler smiled.  
  
Erica got up and ran to her room.  
  
Monica moved further away from Chandler. But Chandler came closer to her. "Life without you has been a living hell...."  
  
"I know what you mean." Monica smiled.  
  
"Let's have a baby."  
  
"What?" Monica gave Chandler a weird look.  
  
"Let's have a baby.. the baby you want."  
  
"Chandler how many times do I have to..."  
  
Chandler put his finger on Monica's lips. "In Vitro."  
  
"Chandler you're really ruining the moment here." She said against his finger.  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"You really are."  
  
"I'm sorry.." Chandler kissed Monica. "Still ruined?"  
  
"Shut up." Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him.  
  
Chandler broke the kiss again. "We should really move this somewhere else.. we have kids in the house. Let's go kiss in my room and I'll sleep on the couch tonight."  
  
"Moment's over." She whispered with a smile on her face.  
  
"Really?" Chandler picked her up and walked up the stairs. He looked into Jack's room. Jack was still asleep he quietly closed the door and went to check on Erica who was asleep as well. Or looked like she was asleep. "Night Princess." Chandler said to make sure she was actually asleep. He stood in the doorway for a little while to see if she would respond when she didn't he knew she was asleep. He closed the door and looked at Monica who was in his arms. Then he walked to his room and gently put Monica down on his bed. He leaned against her and kissed her.  
  
Monica pushed him off her and quickly ran to the door to lock it.  
  
"We can't have sex with the kids asleep."  
  
"We're not gonna have sex!"  
  
"Then what are we doing?" Chandler jumped on his bed and looked at Monica.  
  
"We're kissing."  
  
"We were until you got up and locked the door."  
  
"You interrupted more then me."  
  
"Why'd you lock the door?"  
  
"You want the kids to come in and see us kissing?"  
  
"Well they're asleep."  
  
"What if we wake them up?"  
  
"That's why the door is closed Mon."  
  
"Well what if our kiss turned into something more?"  
  
"Let's just call it a night. It's over." Chandler down on his bed.  
  
Monica smiled and jumped on Chandler. "Ok. Good night." She kissed him passionately and rolled off of him. She got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bring the kids over to Ross and Rachel's."  
  
"Wait!" Chandler sat up. "We didn't finish our talk."  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
"Are we together or what?"  
  
"Do you want to get back together?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"Yea I do."  
  
"Me too." Monica smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"You can't just go.. stay here with me.. your... umm.. ex husband."  
  
"We'll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
"Monica come on. Let's make it official. Come on." He patted his bed and gave her a seductive look.  
  
Monica laughed. "Moments over remember."  
  
"No no. No such thing as a ruined moment."  
  
Monica smiled and looked at him.  
  
"Monica stay please. Just sleep beside me. We can unlock the door and just sleep."  
  
"My stuff is at Ross and Rachel's."  
  
"We'll sleep naked." He joked. "Or you can borrow some of my stuff."  
  
"Chandler we still have so much to talk about."  
  
"I know."

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews!! I've never had 100 reviews before. I'm so happy. Thank you guys!!! You are awesome! How was that? Sorry I took forever. I had only a part of this done so I had to finish today. I'm hoping I'll be able to post the next chapter really soon. I'm still busy with school. I was gonna post this chapter on Friday but then it wasn't done and I had alot of stuff to do so I'm sorry. I hope this chapter was ok.Was it too long? Because It seems like it's a little long.. Please Please Please review. They make me happy when I have a lot of homework to do. hehe 


	11. Without you 11

Chandler woke up but didn't open his eyes. It was the most peaceful night he has had since he and Monica broke up. Before he would wake up a few times a night and think of Monica not being next to him. But that night she was right by his side. He opened his eyes and saw that Monica wasn't in bed. He climbed out of bed and walked into Erica's room to see if she was awake yet. She was sleeping like a beautiful baby he thought to himself. She was curled up under the covers hugging a bear. He smiled and walked into Jack's room. He wasn't in bed so he was probably downstairs since Chandler didn't see him in the playroom. Chandler slowly walked downstairs to find Jack on the couch watching TV.  
  
"DADDY!!!" Jack screamed when he saw Chandler. He ran up to Chandler and hugged his legs.  
  
"Hey son." Chandler smiled and picked him up. "How are you kiddo?"  
  
"I'm great! Can we play football today daddy?"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to work today." Chandler walked over to the couch and put Jack down.  
  
"Jack you're gonna play football with your Uncle Mike today remember." Monica walked over to Chandler with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Morning." She smiled and planted a kiss on his lips as she sat down next to him.  
  
Jack's eyes widened. "Mommy I'm over here! You just kissded daddy!"  
  
Monica's mouth dropped. "No way."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Aren't you too big for mommy's kisses?" Monica put the cup on the coffee table and wrapped her arms around Chandler.  
  
"No.." Jack gave Monica a puzzled look. "Mommy why are you hugging daddy?"  
  
Then they heard a scream. All 3 heads immediately turned to find Erica standing with her teddy bear. She looked at all 3 of them and an innocent smile spread across her face.  
  
"What was that for?" Jack stood on the couch.  
  
"Don't stand on the couch Jack." Monica said looking at him.  
  
"I thoughted a stranger was hugging daddy." Erica smiled and walked over and sat in between Monica and Chandler.  
  
"Yea why are you hugging daddy mommy?"  
  
Monica looked at Chandler. "Well.. umm.. your mother and I... umm.. you see.. You're mom is now my girlfriend."  
  
"So mommy's not our mommy no more? She's like Adam now?"  
  
"No stupid! Adam's a boy!" Jack said as he crossed his legs.  
  
"Oh. Then what's mommy?"  
  
"I'm still your mommy." Monica pecked Erica on the head.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You're mom and I might get married again."  
  
"MARRIED?" Erica's eyes lit up. "And we're gonna be a family? Just like Uncle Ross and Auntie Rachel and Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Mike?"  
  
"Yep." Chandler smiled.  
  
"And we get to see you everyday daddy?" Jack smiled even bigger.  
  
"Yep." Chandler laughed. "Just like when you guys were babies."  
  
"We were a family when when we were babies?" Erica crossed her legs. "Why are we not a family no more?"  
  
"We are a family." Monica stroked Erica's hair.  
  
"Why don't you guys go brush your teeth and your dad and I are going to talk." Monica smiled.  
  
"AWWW but mommy I just waked up!" Erica threw her hands in the air.  
  
"Move it little missy." Chandler picked her up and plopped her on her feet. Then he lightly tapped her back.  
  
"Come on Erica!" Jack walked back down the stairs and pulled Erica upstairs.  
  
"But Mr. Snuffles!!!!" Erica reached her arm out.  
  
"Erica go." Monica gave her a stern look.  
  
"Fine! But when Mr. Snuffles teeth smells I'm going to blamed on you!"  
  
Jack gave Erica a mad look then he marched over to the couch grabbed her bear and threw it at her. "Now go!" Jack pushed Erica.  
  
"MOMMMY! Jack pushed me!" She whined pushing him back.  
  
"Stop fighting you guys." Chandler watched the both of them stick their tongues out at each other. "Well I guess we can't go to Toys 'R' Us today" Chandler shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Jack and Erica immediately flew up the stairs. Monica laughed. "I'm guessing that always works."  
  
"You have no idea." Chandler smiled. "So did you sleep ok last night?"  
  
"Yep. Best night in a long time." She smiled.  
  
He put his arm on the back of the chair and looked at her. "I know. Me too." He smiled.  
  
She put her head against his arm and just looked into his eyes. "I've missed those amazing blue eyes."  
  
"Me too." He smiled. "Didn't Adam have blue eyes."  
  
"Yea. But they're not the same as yours and can we just.. forget about Adam?" Monica touched his face.  
  
"Of course. " He gazed into her eyes and thought about the past couple of years without her. All the time he lost without her by his side. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered back. "So we're definitely together again? We're back on? We're gonna stay together forever this time?"  
  
"If that's what you want."  
  
"Is that what you want?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Me too." Monica smiled. "So we're.. a couple again? We're gonna be Monica and Chandler.. the Bings?"  
  
"You weren't really ever a Bing." Chandler laughed.  
  
"I will definitely be a real Bing this time." Monica smiled and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Ok.. well the only thing we have to do to seal this relationship for sure is well" He smiled. "You know."  
  
"Shut up." Monica pushed him. "I'm not gonna have sex with you when our kids are wide awake."  
  
"I can make them go back to sleep in 2 seconds."  
  
"What are you gonna do? Bribe them?"  
  
"You catch on quickly."  
  
"No we can't do that. Besides I have to drop them off at Rachel's and then I have to go look for a job."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I don't get a job I won't have money and then I won't be able to support me and the kids."  
  
"Says who? I can support all of you. Have you forgotten that I make a lot of money now?"  
  
"Are you bragging?"  
  
"Yea I am!" He smiled. "It's the best job! I mean you remember the numbers I said last night. Of course you can go get a job.. but can't you just stay here with me today?"  
  
"Yes I do remember those numbers. Their AMAZING numbers. But you have to work today sweetie. So I can't stay here with you."  
  
"Come to work with me." He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll seal the deal at the office."  
  
Monica laughed and nudged his stomach. "I'm NOT gonna have sex with you in your office. Besides what makes you think having sex is gonna seal the deal?"  
  
"What's sex?"  
  
Monica and Chandler turned to see Erica looking at them confused. Then they looked at each other. "Umm I don't know.. what is it Chandler?"  
  
"I don't know." Chandler laughed nervously. "I thought you were brushing your teeth."  
  
"Oh yea.. I forgot." She smiled innocently.  
  
"What have you been doing sweetie?"  
  
"I was looking for my clothes. I have nothing to wear."  
  
Monica laughed. "You're auntie Rachel is taking you shopping today."  
  
"YAY!!" Erica threw her arms up in the air. "I better go find clothes to shop in!" Erica quickly ran up the stairs.  
  
"BRUSH YOUR TEETH!!" Chandler leaned back and yelled.  
  
"OK DADDY!" Erica called back.  
  
"Why does that little one have such a problem with brushing her teeth?"  
  
"She gets it from you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"She does. You're so lazy."  
  
Chandler gave her a look. "Well I'm not so sure I want to have sex with you anymore." He joked. He looked at her again and got up. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth."  
  
Monica smiled and playfully kicked him.  
  
"OW!" He looked at her. "ABUSE! Jeez Mon. I don't think we should be in a relationship."  
  
"Fine." Monica stood up and kissed him passionately and quickly pulled away when she knew he was really into it. "Bye Chandler." She winked at him and walked up the stairs.  
  
He watched her walk away and quickly ran after her. WHen he caught up to her he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He ran into his room and locked the door. He put her on the bed and started kissing her. "That was cruel. Now let's finish that kiss." He smiled and leaned in for a kiss but his face hit the mattress. "Hey! We were about to have a romantic moment."  
  
"I'm gonna go change."  
  
"Into your dirty clothes from yesterday?"  
  
"Yep." Monica smiled. She walked into Chandler's bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush.  
  
"That's mine." He smiled as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I just stuck my tongue down your throat. I can use your toothbrush." She smiled.  
  
"Wanna brush mine for me too?"  
  
Monica laughed and shook her head. They heard pounding on the door.  
  
Chandler ran over to the door and opened it to find Jack standing with a bottle of gel. Chandler picked Jack up and ran to his bathroom. "Excuse me Monica." He said playfully pushing her with his hip.  
  
She smiled and kicked him.  
  
"HEY! I'm holding your son!" Chandler wet his hands and started to apply the gel onto Jack's dirty blonde hair.  
  
"MOMMY!" Erica ran into the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong sweet heart?" Monica bent down to Erica's size.  
  
"Jack took my tooth brush and hided it."  
  
"You weren't gonna brush your teeth anyway."  
  
"YUH HUH!" She stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"Jack. Where is her tooth brush?"  
  
"In my bathroom."  
  
Monica rolled her eyes. "Come on honey." She picked Erica up and walked out.

* * *

"Bye sweetie." Chandler kissed Erica on the cheek. "We'll see you tonight ok?"  
  
"Ok." She smiled. "Bye daddy bye mommy."  
  
"Bye sweetie." Monica smiled as she walked out of Rachel's house.  
  
Chandler followed her and opened the car door for her. "Ready to see my office?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
He got into the car and started driving towards his office.  
  
"Chandler.. you know about the having another baby thing.. umm.. did you really mean it?"  
  
"Yea. If you want it of course. I mean I don't care how much it costs or how long it takes. As long as you're happy."  
  
Monica smiled. "Let's not do it until after we get married again. I just.. want to be married to you again for a while before we have another baby or something. Ok?"  
  
"You got it." He smiled.

* * *

**How was that?? Was it ok? Hope it was. Thank you SO much for all the reviews!!!!! I have like i think 1 or 2 more chapters left. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	12. Without you 12

Chandler pecked Monica's sweaty head. "Come on sweetheart you can do it. Push."  
  
"AHHH!!" Monica pushed and squeezed Chandler's hand really hard.  
  
"AHH!!" Chandler winced from the pain.  
  
"Ok Monica you're doing really well. Just one more big push." The doctor looked up at her.  
  
"It hurts!" Monica pushed as hard as she could. And then she heard a baby's cry. "Oh my god." Monica looked at the baby the doctor was holding.  
  
Chandler smiled really big and cut the cord. "It's a boy. Did you get that Joe?"  
  
"That was the nastiest thing I've ever seen!"  
  
"Hey you're the one who volenteered to record all of this. I mean I was going to get a nurse for this." Chandler smiled at Joey.  
  
"Well the second one's ready."  
  
"ANOTHER ONE?!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Yea.. remember Joe we're having twins." Chandler cocked his eyebrows up and took Monica's hand.  
  
"Ok Monica you ready?" The doctor asked.  
  
"Yea yea yea let's get this over with!" Monica squeezed Chandler's hand.  
  
"Push Monica."  
  
"Oh my god!" Monica yelled. "I'm so glad I didn't have to do this with Jack and Erica!" Monica breathed.  
  
"push Monica push!"  
  
"I'm pushing!" Monica screamed at the doctor. "Stop telling me to push I'm pushing! Why else would I be yelling at you? Chandler we should've gotten a woman who's been through child birth! Not a guy!" She pushed harder.  
  
"You wanted a guy! You said you didn't want a woman touching you!"  
  
"It's a girl!" The doctor held the baby so Monica and CHandler could see.  
  
"She's beautiful." Monica smiled and looked up at Chandler. "She looks like me!" Monica smiled even bigger.  
  
"Yes she does."  
  
A nurse walked over and handed Monica their new baby boy. And then a couple seconds later she came back with their little girl and handed her to Chandler.  
  
"Oh my god." Chandler smiled at the bundle of joy in his arms. "She's so small."  
  
"Yea they are!" Joey yelled from behind the camera. "Dude they look like footballs."  
  
"Get out Joey." Chandler said without looking up. "She has your amazing eyes."  
  
"He looks like his father." Monica smiled and looked up at Chander.  
  
Joey smiled at his two best friends and left the room.  
  
"I can't believe we did it." Monica tucked in a piece of blanket that was sticking out.  
  
"I know." He smiled.

* * *

Monica was changed and was now in her recovering room holding her babies.  
  
Chandler walked in carrying Erica and holding onto Jack's hand. "Hey. Look who I have." He said putting Erica down.  
  
"Hey." Monica smiled.  
  
"Mommy!" Jack screamed and ran to Monica's side..  
  
"Look at your new brother and sister."  
  
"WOAH! They are small! Can I hold one?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Chandler picked up the boy and gently placed him in Jack's arms.  
  
"It is like a football! Uncle Joey was right! Daddy go long!"  
  
"NO!" Monica and CHandler screamed at the same time. "Sweetie. The first rule is you never throw the babies."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're delicate. Like Mommy's new China."  
  
"So if you throw it it breaks?"  
  
"Something like that." Chandler nodded.  
  
"Can we put make up on her?" Erica asked looking at the girl in Monica's arms.  
  
"When she gets older."  
  
"Can I put make up on?"  
  
"When your older." Chandler laughed and pecked Erica's head.  
  
"What are their names?" Jack smiled.  
  
"We thought we'd name them together."  
  
"Let's name the boy.. Uncle Joey!"  
  
Monica laughed. "What is giving you?"  
  
"A car." Jack smiled.  
  
Chandler laughed. He looked at Monica and she nodded. "Ok Joseph Bing."  
  
"NO! UNCLE JOEY! DADDY!" Jack whined.  
  
Chandler bent over and picked up the baby Jack was holding. "Your Uncle Joey's name is Joseph."  
  
"Oh.. is that a trick?"  
  
"Nope. You can ask him."  
  
"YAY! I GET A CAR!" Jack threw his arms in the air.  
  
"I wanna pick now!" Erica put her head on Monica's arm. She thought for a while. "How about Ashlee Simpson?" She didn't really know who Ashlee Simpson was but Emma was always talking about her.  
  
"Great. Ashlee Bing."  
  
"YAY!" Erica screamed. "Do I get a car?"  
  
"When you can drive." Monica smiled. 

"Daddy we're gonna go tell uncle joey the baby's name!" Jack smiled and grabbed Erica's hand as he ran out.

"Our kids are amazing." Chandler pecked Monica's head.

"I know. It's amazing that we always have twins." Monica laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**THE END!!! I tried to think of a way for it not to end in the hospital but it would always be so cheesy. They got twins through invitro(i always heard you could have twins doing that i could be wrong) SO there ya go. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I hope you guys liked this and Please review this! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I LOVE YOU GUYS MWA.Review.**


End file.
